I Won't Forget You
by CreativeChilde
Summary: Shikamaru was abandoned by his moody lover eleven years ago, when Sasuke left to get stronger and beat his brother. Shikamaru waited for him, in his own way, until Sasuke's priorities changed. ShikaxSasu


**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything Naruto related, not even a puzzle...

This is a bit of a short one, but I liked it. I kinda wanted this story and I couldn't find it, so I wrote it instead. Hopefully someone else will want to read it as well...:\

**

* * *

**

I won't forget you

* * *

I lay against the hill, sighing softly and closing my eyes. It had been a while since I had had the time to relax this way again. Missions back and forth across the country had kept me and my simple genin team on our feet for many months. I had a two girl, one boy team. With one very exuberant girl, but clumsy, the second girl studious and more stubborn than either of her companions, and the boy was polite and quiet, with wide brown eyes and a strength that was rumored to be like Rock Lee's. He was a modest boy, though, and chose not to fight without the need to. All three practiced diligently and performed to the best of their ability, even when I wasn't there to watch them.

Today they were free to do what they wished, which would be to practice, eat out for lunch and then hang out together. They were the closest nit team I had ever seen in my life.

With them gone entertaining themselves, I was left to my own business.

Nothing.

Warm sunlight, cool grass and a faint breeze soon lulled me into a dreaming sleep, and I went willingly.

"_Shikamaru."_

_Turning slowly, my feet trapped in molasses. _

"_Shikamaru!" his voice so much more urgent than before. His pain audible. I always heard it better in my dreams… _

"_Stay with me," I fight to get the words out._

"_I must do this. You know that. I have my priorities."_

_And why couldn't _**I**_ be your priority! "So you're going to leave me?" _

_I finally turn around but he is fading into blackness, "Yes." He closes his eyes._

"_You better come back to me!" I show to his retreating form, "I won't forget you!"_

I woke up gasping, sitting up sharply, sweat sticking my shirt to my clothing. It had been years since I had had any dream with him in it. Years since he left to get stronger, to fight and to kill his brother. Years since I had seen him, his moody black eyes and scowling lips. Years since he had kissed me with those lips…

I sighed gently and put my arms across my knees, staring down at my hands. I wished to see him again, now, because of that dream and because I couldn't forget him…

"Sensei!" that was Tomo, my studious medi-ninja in training. "Sensei, Hokage-sama has an important mission for us. He wants us to see him right away, Kaedia and Mallory have already gone to his office!" Tomo stood shouting at the top of the hill. "He's waiting for us!"

Grumbling, I stood and brushed myself off, "He can wait another moment!" Naruto had become more of bother when he became Hokage, demanding and expecting the best of every ninja. I joined Tomo and we headed to his office, it had better be a good mission, if Naruto had decided to cut short my resting day.

*

Standing in the middle of the abandoned village square in the dusky twilight, I decided it was a good mission, a great mission even. My genin, simple and young as they were, were stubborn and clever. With minimal injury, they had done what I and my friends had been unable to do nearly eleven years ago.

They had caught up to and snared Sasuke Uchiha.

The man kneeling on the sticky covering on the ground, covered with two weighted nets and six trip wires over his limbs that would cause dangerous explosions and fires as well as half a dozen other nasty tricks hovering in place and in the center of three genin with handsigns at the ready, turned his bottomless black eyes on me and he whispered, "He's gone now."

I scowled at him. "Mallory, remove the traps. He's done fighting."

She hesitated only a second, I would have to scold her about that later. "Yes Sensei." She removed the wires and traps as I walked closer towards him. I leaned down and reached out to touch his cheek with my hand. I murmured softly, "I have not forgotten you so quickly, Sasuke. How are your priorities looking now?"

His eyes were wide as he stared up at me. It was eerie to see him like this, appearing so open, when last I had see him he was cold and hard and distant. His lips formed my name, but he said nothing.

Leaning forward until my forehead pressed against his I muttered, "You owe me years, Sasuke, _years_ and I intend to make you pay me back for my patience. I am your priority."

* * *

**Mmm** a review would be nice...


End file.
